Because i met her
by tohruxkyoxyukilover
Summary: Because of a certain someone Bella and Edward have been able to Spend forever together! But who is that someone? **is slightly different to the books and is OOC and doesnt have Nessie born yet** Has a pretty long Lemon. Is dedicated to Angry Angels Unite.


This fan fiction story is dedicated to Angry Angels Unite

Song: Because I got high- Afroman

Title: Because I met her

Series: Twilight

Couple: Edward and Bella

Rated: X/M

One-shot (meaning no 2nd chapter)

*Might be a little OOC at times and a little different than most One-Shots and Nessie doesn't exist*

P.s it's my first time so please critize if I do it way wrong or if you enjoyed it please!

Bella's POV

Ever since mine and Edward's Wedding we have been inseparable. One because I mean, we are basically newlyweds, two, because I'm a new born vampire and he says that "I need to protect you", and three because we are just so in love, we can't stay apart and if we are it hurts us emotionally, physically and mentally.

For example around a week after our honeymoon and my new changing and becoming immortal, I couldn't help but be self-conscious about everything. I mean thoughts arose and I would think "Ohhhh why the hell did Edward pick me when there are billions of other willing, beautiful, and young girls out there." And ever since I became a vampire... it seems like Edward has seriously been able to read my thoughts lately.

****Flash Back***

"Bella? Sweetie I'm home!" Edward called as he threw his car's keys into the bowl next to the front door. And he couldn't help that crooked grin that appeared on his handsome face when he saw his Wife walk slowly down the steps in a little cat walk.

(Bella's pov again sorry!)

"Hey handsome, How is everyone?" I asked feeling a little guilty that I didn't go with him to see everyone but I sighed as I finally met him in a tight embrace, I gripped his shirt, because even though he was only gone for 3 hours I felt like a piece of me left for a while. I sniffed at his shirt and nuzzled my face into his chest, hearing Edward let out a little chuckle.

And then the funniest thing happened.

He wouldn't stop laughing. I lifted an eyebrow and leaned my head back and saw that the grin on his face didn't leave. I couldn't understand what caused this.

"Edward, Love? What is going on? Is everything alright?" I asked a little worried but more than worried I was actually frightened that I would soon have to send my Husband to an insane Asylum.

"Oh nothing Beautiful, just thinking about something." He kept laughing, and he just wouldn't stop.

I leaned back over to him and kissed him to see if that would stop the uncontrollable laughter that was brought upon him.

Then I tasted it. I tasted and smelt suddenly the bitter smell of marijuana and I quickly pulled back and glared at him. I mean I actually did drugs before I moved to forks, but it was only one time that I tried it. And even though I was insanely addicted I willed myself to stop and think of my future.

"Edward Tell me now why you taste like marijuana?" When I asked that his eyes went wide and he sighed, and surprisingly stopped his insane laughter.

"Well why do you know what marijuana tastes like?" He asked and leaned over me, still being at least a head taller than me, if not two. And he blew his breathe right into my nose making it wrinkle up in a disgusted way.

"Edward doesn't try to avoid the question. Why the hell is the smell of marijuana on you?" I placed my arms in front of my chest and leaned against the stair case mantle and leaning one leg against it also with one just in front of me, making me look like a stark if I stood up straight.

"Truthfully? Well because Emmett was... well because Emmett told me that he would tell you something that I don't want him to tell you if I didn't." He sighed and sat on the first step placing his hands in his hair.

Suddenly I felt bad and I walked over, he looked up at me and knew I wanted to sit with him so he opened his arms and let me sit in his lap. He placed his chin on my shoulder and whispered into my ear.

"I'm sorry Bella. I know I shouldn't have done it but I couldn't help it. And if it makes you feel any better it tastes disgusting and I regret it completely." Edward said while nuzzling my ear lobe and kissing my cheek.

I nod my head and lean my back against his front and feel his strong arms come around me, to hug me closer to him.

"It's okay baby, but I just ... ugh... Never mind."I suddenly remember something. "Wait what was it that you didn't want Emmett to tell me?" I asked as I looked over my shoulder and looked into his eyes.

"Heh... damn I didn't think you heard that." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Well... A few weeks ago I got fired." He said closing his eyes and waiting for me to start ranting.

"That's it?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

He just nodded and looked confused. "You're not angry? I for sure thought you would be. "He said and kissed my cheek cautiously.

"It just means more time for us." I giggle and he stilled behind me. Making me think he was mad or embarrassed.

But a growl into my ear suddenly chases those thoughts away.

I turn around and there in front of me was my husband grinning, god was he sexy or what! And his eyes were a blood red and his eyes bore into mine. And soon I found that I was no longer on his lap but on our soft memory foam mattress bed, that definitely was needed for such activities we were about to participate in.

Edward was leaning his elbows beside my head as he pressed his hips against mine and I let out a little soft whimper as I felt the effect I had on his body. I just stared into his eyes and I licked my lips feeling them get dry and I saw him watching my every action as he leaned over me still and he moaned out as my tongue went back into my mouth and then I felt his lips against mine trying to get passed my lips but I wouldn't allow it. He would have to do some serious begging on his part.

I opened my eyes slightly and I saw him glaring back at me and I couldn't help but let out a little gasp because it shocked me and then I felt him chuckling as he wrapped his tongue around me still looking directly into my eyes making me get wetter just by the second.

What was a little embarrassing thought was that I knew he could smell me perfectly and I wrapped my arms around his neck trying to get as close as I could to him as I wrapped my legs around his waist, causing a overwhelming friction on both of our sexes. We both moaned out at the same time and he let my tongue go and freed my mouth, and I panted for unneeded air.

I wrapped my arms under his shirt and ripped it from his body, but still being somewhat careful making sure that I didn't rip it literally.

I felt his hand trailing its way up my abdomen and to the side of my breasts and I felt the wanting for him grow and I arched my chest up for him to take off my shirt making loud whimpering noises in my throat.

He just chuckled and I felt his long piano fingers unclip my bra without taking my shirt off and whimpered more and pouted but suddenly I felt my shirt get removed and even though I wanted him to take it off and even though we have had sex many times already I still would have blushed if I could and I turned my head to the side as a sign of embarrassment and I knew he knew that too.

"Bella... please..." He nuzzled my chest and I felt him kiss up my collarbone and onto my neck sucking and licking at his bite mark he left a couple weeks ago and I moaned but he placed his lips onto mine before I could even let it out.

I would have cried seriously if I could at this moment. But I soon left that thought out... and all thoughts too come behind as he started slowly easing his hand up my chest and as he made it to my right breast he slowly and gently massaged it, kneading it causing me to whimper and arch my chest more into his hand as he did.

He left my lips and started kissing my chin and neck again slowly going down to my chest and I suddenly heard the unbuckling of his belt buckle and I groaned and slapped his hand away and replaced it with my own and I slowly slipped his belt off and started unbuttoning his navy blue jeans from holister with some hot holes in them and I pulled his zipper down and I let legs travel down his to push his jeans off his legs.

I felt him shiver as I did and I heard a pleasurable growl come from his throat.

That's when I decided that I wanted to do something, something, not just for him but for me too.

Being a new born I was able to use amazing strength over bearing Edward's and I rarely used it but I decided this was one of the times I definitely needed it.

I turned us over and started kissing his chest, all his beautiful muscles contracting under my lips and it was definitely a boost of self-esteem to see that I could affect him like this also and that it was not just him that affected me.

I leaned back up and peered up at his face which displayed to me pure ecstasy. His eyes were closed his nose was flared and his mouth was open and he was panting lightly.

He looked down at me with one eye open and I licked my lips and I licked the trail from the v-lines where his boxers rested on his hips. He shivered and I smirked. I slowly straddled his hips as I started to unbutton my tiny holister denim shorts that just barely covered my ass and I threw them off. He groaned and grabbed my hips but I slapped them away and shook my index finger at him faking disappointment.

He chuckled and let me strip completely leaving me for his hungry gaze and I felt his hands gently caress my sides and then he led them too my ass and I giggled. He knew I loved it when he played with it. But sighing a little bit I shook my head again at him and placed his hands back by his sides and I started kissing down his chest again and I pushed down his Forest green boxer briefs and kissed each of his hip bones and then I gently gripped his erection in my hands and slowly drug my hand up and down and I could hear my husband frantically grabbing at the head board of the bed. I bet you he didn't expect that. For I have been too shy to try this yet.

"Oh God Bella. Good lord." He groaned out and he all but squealed as I let my tongue trace the tip of him running the tip of my tongue threw the slit hearing a loud moan.

"Oh FUCK Ahhh... bella." I looked up to see him leaning up on his elbows and having his mouth open and dropped and his eyes the darkest of black they have ever been and as soon as I looked up at him his eyes went wide and he let out another moan as I engaged his head into my mouth slowly more and more, my eyes still gazing into his and he groaned loudly and I felt him pull my hair back a little so I wouldn't get in the way for his view and I moaned and suddenly I felt him pushing my head down and then up, and I heard him groaning and growling trying to find his release and then I felt him tense up and growl into the house, probably the whole city would be able to hear him.

He looked down at me as he kept pumping his huge dick still in my mouth and I just couldn't get enough of him so I licked his shaft up and down slowly cleaning him and I licked it all away and then crawled back up him only to be thrown to the bed under him and I squeaked causing him to grin and chuckle as he lead butterfly kisses down my neck to my collar bone and then to my lips and he kissed me passionately practically shoving his tongue down my throat.

I felt his dick at my entrance and I whimpered impatiently, but he spread my legs a little and kneeled between them, literally on his knees. I felt him pick me up from the bed and drop me in his lap feeling his cock encase into my sex. I groaned and held onto him tightly so that I wouldn't fall over onto my back, but I wrapped both my arms under his arm pits then to his shoulders from behind and I leaned my head on his shoulder and moaned right into his ear.

When I'm sure he knew I had a good grip on him so that I wouldn't fall over I felt him hold me closer to him, hugging me around to my back and I felt him lean against the headboard of the bed and I made my arms go around his neck instead so that now I was riding him moving my hips to an unspoken rhythm.

I shivered slightly as I felt him trace his finger nail tips up and down my spine and I looked into his eyes and kissed him and then I felt his hands grab a hold of my hips and thrust me down hard onto his shaft and then I lifted myself off again fast and roughly jerked his up to meet mine hitting that sweet spot all the way back there.

I Moaned out in ecstasy and felt my eyes roll back into my head and I felt my walls start to tense around his huge and thick cock now. And im sure he felt it too, because he groaned out and started pounding into me causing me to gasp for air each time and I could still feel his gaze on mine.

"Bella Sweetie... uhh... OpEHhnn... your... ahhh fuck.... your eyes ple... eahs!" He groaned out and I could actually feel him pulse inside of my tight walls.

I shook my head and bit my bottom lip and soon I felt him kiss me and bite onto MY bottom lip causing me to groan and look into his eyes which were charcoal black which I am sure reflected my own.

I groaned out and felt the string break inside of me. I shook with such intensity Edward had to hold onto me to keep me from falling over. I felt him start to shake as he continued to pound into me and then stop as he shouted out my name and then came right after me, still shaking from both of our aftermaths I felt him kiss my neck and hold my head to his head and felt him groan into my mouth and me whimper as my tongue battled his and then settled into a gentle kiss.

I leaned back and just pecked his lips again and kissed his entire face. I felt him chuckle a little and then bring my lips back to his in a tender loving kiss and then I leaned my forehead against his and I couldn't help but smile.

"God, Your beautiful Bella." He said and whispered into my face as I closed my eyes and noticed that the stench of the marijuana from earlier was gone.

I giggled and pecked his lips again and again, and yet again.

"I can't believe it was because I met Alice and became friends with her... that i fell in love with you." I practically breathed into his face.

He nods. "We definitely owe her our honor don't you think?" He looked into my eyes and I saw his crooked smile.

"Definitely." I whispered before I kissed him again. Which lead to the next round of the night which went into the next day and almost until the next week, but we had to go hunting sometime.

*** Out of flashback ***

I couldn't help but sigh and wonder when it was that I got over my self-esteem issues. Oh yeah it was that night.

I then saw Edward in the Doorway our bedroom when I was just looking out the window and he smiled his handsome, crooked smile.

"Hey Beautiful." He said as he walked over to me his arms crossed over his chest.

I just can't keep my thoughts from going back to Alice and how much we seriously owe her for getting us together. That it was Because of her that we can share this love. That we can spend eternity together and with his family. No scratch that. Our Family.

Hope you enjoyed it and if you didn't that are ok just please review I would love it even if you criticized my work.


End file.
